Here Comes the Night Time
Here Comes the Night Time is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Glee: The New Touch. It was released on August 2, 2014. Plot Samuel must look back and face his past in order to cope with his mind. Meanwhile, Iris and Ricky go out on their first date and Lennon finds herself lost. Episode 2010 -A 12 year old Samuel is tipping his fingers against a chair. He is somewhat pale, with greasy dark hair spattered on his head. His dark eyes stare into nothing as he tips his fingers on Dr.Forests office. Dr.Forest kept on staring at the quiet Samuel while he scribbled something on a small notebook.- “Samuel, is there anything you would like to share with me?” Doctor Forest asked him. -Samuel slowly raised his view and stared at Doctor Forest.- “Anything like what?” Samuel asked, quickly. “Maybe something you would like to share with me about your parents?” -Samuel´s face turned suddenly even paler. He stared at the ground and started tipping his fingers even faster.- “My parents are not here anymore.” Sam said, still staring at the ground. “Where are they?” “Somewhere safe. Somewhere safe for themselves and for everyone.” “And where´s that?” Doctor Forest asked him. -Samuel slowly raised his gazed to stare back at Doctor Forest.- “They´re in prison.” Sam said. “In prison? Why´s that?” -Sam shrugged.- “My parents are safe there now, nobody can touch them there, nobody can be touched by them. They are safe there. They are. I am safe now. They did so much horrible things.” Sam said, always staring at the ground. “What kind of horrible things?” Doctor Forest asked him, amused. “Very horrible things. But I am safe now. And they are.” Samuel said, still staring at the ground. 2015 -A 17 year old Samuel lay on his bed at night. He had tears on his eyes. He stared at a photograph of his mother and father with him as a kid. He grabbed the photograph and slowly tore it into pieces. Samuel closed his eyes.- “''Here comes the night time, here comes the night time, here comes the night time, here comes the night time.” Samuel sang slowly as he grabbed his razor from his drawer and leaned it against his arm. Sam slowly drew a line with the razor on his arm as he stared at it and as tears gathered on his eyes. The line drew by the razor slowly turned red as blood poured out and Sam did the same again. “''I hurt myself again, along with all my friends. Feels like it never ends, here comes the night again… here comes the night time, here comes the night time, here comes the night time…” ''Sam sang as he kept on drawing red lines against his arms as he trembled and tears filled his eyes. “''You hurt yourself again along with all your friends. Feels like it never ends, here comes the night again… here comes the night time coming on slow. Here comes the night time, I know that you know.” ''Sam sang as he dropped his razor to the ground and closed his eyes as he stood up. -Samuel stared at his bleeding arm and stood up, he walked around his room and stared through the window at night. He saw his mother smiling at him through the window. She was on the road in front of his window, under a yellow street lamp. She had blood dripping all over her body and was opening her mouth, but no words came out of her. Samuel felt as if all of the light around him faded and as he was embraced by the night time.- “''Here comes the night time… here comes the night time… here comes the night time… here comes the night time…” ''Samuel sang as he closed his eyes and opened them again, but the light on the world was on again and his mother was no longer staring at him. -Samuel leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes.- “''I hurt myself again along with all my friends. Feels like it never ends, here comes the night again.” ''Samuel sang. -Samuel heard gunshots and a child screaming, he covered his ears with both of his hands as the screaming grew louder.- “''Your parents love you Sam. I will always, always protect my boy.” ''He hears his mother´s voice saying. -Samuel again quickly stood up from his bed and opened a drawer. Sam took everything out of the drawer on a rush and panted as he looked for something. He shook his head as he didn’t find it.- -Sam hears his adoptive father knocking the door.- “Sam, is everything okay?” “Can we come in Sam?” -Samuel opened his door on a rush and stared at his adoptive gay parents. They both had worried looks on their faces.- “Sam, we are both really worried about you.” “You haven’t been yourself these past few days.” -Sam shook his head.- “I am fine. Okay? I am fucking fine. Now, can you please tell me where are the letters?” Samuel asked them, as sweat filled his body. “The letters?” -Samuel nodded.- “All of the letters I got from the victims… my parents victims…” Samuel said as he saw the expression of shock on their parents faces. “Um… Sam… we don’t know what you are talking about.” One of Samuels dad said, with a clear expression of amusment. -Sam shook his head and bursted into laughter.- “I really cannot fuckin believe you guys.” Samuel said, “I really CANNOT FUCKIN BELIEVE ANYONE.” Samuel said, bursting and spitting in frustration as his parents stared in shock at each other. -Both of his parents nodded at each other.- “Sam, we know how hard all of this about your parents is so hard for you. And we really have to talk.” One of his parents said, but Sam shook his head. “I need no talk.” Sam said, as he walked away from his room. -Iris smiled as she served herself a Caesar Salad on the Cafeteria and walked around the cafeteria looking for a table. She spotted Rose and Kat waving at her and she smirked as she sat down with them.- “Hey guys.” Iris said, as she opened her bottle of water and started drinking it. “Sooo, tell us.” Kat said, giggling. -Iris frowned.- “Tell you what?” “About Ricky.” Kat said. -Iris turned red.- “Oooh yeah. Well, he asked me out on a date. I said yeah, of course. But the thing is.. after dating Luka I am kinda scared… I really felt so uncomfortable while kissing him… and I don’t even know if I ever want to… you know… have sex with him…” -Rose shook her head.- “Iris, relax. You barely just started dating him. Don’t be like Kat or Lexie and immediately start thinking about sex.” -Kat laughed as she slowly hit Rose on her head.- “Yeah, yeah. I know that. But I don’t know if it will be easy for me to handle a relationship after Luka. It is actually very difficult for me… I don’t know guys…” “Iris honey. Trust me, Ricky is definitely not like Luka. Ricky is the sweetest, most honest guy in the world. There's really no need to be uncomfortable or anything. He will take care of you so much and you need someone like him on a moment like this. Luka was an asshole, but Ricky can really guide you through this.” Kat said as she held Iris's hand. “Yeah, I guess you guys are right.” Iris said, as she spotted Ricky having lunch with Kyle and Lucas on another table. Iris smiled at him and Ricky winked at her as he took a bite from his sandwich. -Iris was at the girl's bathroom at school. She washed her face and stared at her reflection on the mirror. She smiled at her own reflection.- “''When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart as I watched as he tried to reassemble it.” ''Iris sang as she walked away from the bathroom. -Iris walked down the school's hallways, as flashback images pass of her and Luka kissing on Luka's bed together.- “''And my mamma swore she would never let herself forget, and that was the day that I promised I would never sing of love if it does not exist.” ''Iris sang, shaking her head from the memories. -Iris was now on the date with Ricky, having dinner at a restaurant as they laughed.- “''But darling, you are the only exception. You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception.” ''Iris sang on the background as she had dinner with Ricky and her heart melt at his words. -Iris and Ricky now walked together down the street.- “''And I always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I have sworn myself to loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk. Well you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception” ''Iris sang. -Iris and Ricky were now at Ricky's house, talking on his bed.- “''I´ve got a tight grip on reality but I cant let go of what´s in front of me here. I know you´re leaving in the morning when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof its not a dream oooh oooh.” ''Iris sang as she leaned and kissed Ricky. -Iris smiled after she kissed Ricky and they kept on talking.- “''You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception.” ''Iris sang. -The following day, Iris walked through the school´s hallways and spotted Ricky. Ricky smiled at her and they talked together as they walked down the school´s hallways.- “''And I´m on my way to believing. Oh, and I´m on my way to believing.” ''Iris sang. -Lennon and Mason walked together through the school's hallways.- “I mean, I really think League of Legends is great, but nothing compares itself to Minecraft. Like, nothing.” Mason kept on talking and Lennon said nothing. Lennon had a sense of numbness around her, showing no emotion at all on her face. Her pale skin was as pale as ever before. She kept on walking numblessly as Mason did all the talking. “Lens? Are you okay?” Mason asked her, worried. -Lennon nodded repetidly.- “Is this because of Lucas?” Mason asked her, but again he received no answer. “Look, forget about Lucas. He´s done, he had his reasons and it's okay. You don't have to feel upset about it.” -Lennon suddenly stopped walking and slowly turned her face and faced Mason.- “He rejected me.” Lennon said, quietly. “He did-“ Mason started talking but was again interrupted by Mason. “He rejected me.” Lennon said again, and turned around and walked the opposite direction from Mason, ignoring his calls. -Lennon walked away from Mason and stopped by Olga´s office. Lennon saw Olga talking to someone on the phone, she looked angry. Olga hung up and started walking in circles around her office as Lennon stared at her. Olga then spotted Lennon on the doorway and smirked at her.- “Um… hi! Can I help you?” Olga asked her. “Why don’t you just tell people?” Lennon asked her. -Olga frowned.- “Um… I don’t really know what youre trying to say…” Olga said. “I mean, why don’t you just tell people you are Russian?” Lennon asked her, to surprise of Olga who suddenly turned red and smiled at Lennon. The smile soon faded from her face but then she smiled again. “What are you talking about?” Olga asked her, as she scratched the back of her head. “I traveled Europe almost all my life. I recognize any Russian at first glance. It is nothing to be ashamed of.” Lennon said, while Olga opened her mouth to say something but Lennon walked away from her office. -Lennon walked towards the door of the school and Lucas saw her.- “Hey Lens!” Lucas said, warmly to her. -Lennon turned red as she saw Lucas and ignored him.- “Lennon?” Lucas asked, but Lennon opened the school's door, stepping out into a cloudy and dark day. -Lennon walked past the school's parking lot, as the cold air and the grey sky around her neveloped her. -Lennon started walking away from the school, into a desolate field with only grass. Lennon walked through the lone field as thunder and lightning struck above her.- “''When I grow up, I want to be a forester run through the moss on high heels. That’s what I´ll do, throwing out a boomerang waiting for it to come back to me.” ''Lennon sang alone on the field against the ringing thunder above her. -Lennon closed her eyes and stood still as rain started falling against her body. She closed her eyes and hold her arms wide opened as she was enveloped in rain.- “''When I grow up, I want to live near the sea, crab claws and bottles of rum, that’s what I´ll have staring at a seashell waiting for it to embrace me.” ''Lennon sang. -Lennon started dancing amidst the pouring rain, her eyes closed.- “''I´ll put my soul in what I do, last night I met a funny man with dogs eyes and a hanging tongue. It goes way back, I never liked that sad look from someone who wants to be loved by you.” ''Lennon sang as she danced against the rain. -Lennon´s white pants and pink blouse started filling themselves with mud as she stood on the rain.- “''I´m very good with plants when my friends are away they let me keep the soil moist. On the seventh day I rest for a minute or two, then back on my feet to call for you.” ''Lennon sang as lightning struck above her and she filled herself with water. -Lennon kept on dancing against the pouring rain.- “''You’ve got cucumbers on your eyes, too much time spent on nothing waiting for the moment to arise. The face in the ceiling and arms too long I´m waiting for them to catch me.” ''Lennon sang. -Lennon kneeled on the ground, her white and pink outfit covered in mud. Her blonde and long hair all wet and sticking against her pale skin.- “''Waiting for it to embrace me, oh. Waiting for me to embrace me oh oh.” ''Lennon sang and closed her eyes. -Ula and Leni talked together at the school's hallways.- “Hey, have you seen Sam?” Ula asked Leni, who shook her head. “Nope. Why?” “I am kinda worried about him, he hasn’t been to glee club today and I see something going on with him… he isn’t even answering my phone calls or anything.” Ula said, looking worried. “Don’t worry, he's a tough guy” “Yeah he is. But tough guys cant always be tough.” Ula said as Mason and Lucas walked by them. “She didn’t even stared at me, I tried to talk to her but she kept on walking and just left school.” Lucas said to Mason. “She's been so weird today..." Mason said. “Mason, is this my fault?” Lucas asked him, but Mason shook his head. “Lennon is fragile, she hasn’t really been fragile for a while and she can suddenly break. That’s what I think is going on with her.” Mason said. “Mason, can I ask you a personal question?” “Yeah, sure.” “Do you… have a crush on Lennon?” Lucas asked him. -Mason stopped walking and got extremely red.- “What? No… no, of course not.” -Lucas shrugged.- “Just wondering.” Lucas said and he and Mason kept on talking. -Doctor Forest stared at Sam through his big glasses. Sam breathed quickly, armed crossed, as he stared at Doctor Forest. No one talked.- -Sam started getting nervous and breathed more quickly, as sweat filled his body.- “I have to be completely honest with you.” Sam told him. “Honest about what, Samuel?” Doctor Forest asked him. “About everything. I have not been taking my pills, Doctor Forest.” Sam said, quickly. “Why is that?” “I felt like I had no use for them. But ever since I left them I begun having these… these moments when I see my mom.” “You see your mom?” -Samuel nodded.- “I see my mom. It feels like if the whole world just turns so dark and everything just feels so cold. And I see my mom, standing right in front of me… she is all covered in blood… and she has bullet holes on her chest… and this is the most horrible feeling I ever felt… I just want to take her out of my head so badly… and I also hear this boy crying and pleas for help and gunshots and more screams and… I try so hard to be normal again, I just want to be normal again but I cant and I am so tired. I think I am starting to loose my mind.” Samuel said, as tears filled his eyes and his body trembled. -Doctor Forest nodded.- “I see. This has probably to do with your age and your mind, you are maturing Samuel. You are not the little kid anymore, and it has been a while since the accident with your parents. Your mind is starting to perceive things it did not previously perceived.” “What the fuck is that even supposed to mean? I just want this all to stop but I fucking cant!” Samuel said as he stood up from his chair. “Samuel, sit down, we can talk it down together.” Doctor Forest said. “Fuck you.” Samuel said, as he quickly opened the office's door and rushed away. “''Everyone can go fuck themselves… my parents, my adoptive parents, my psychiatrist, the guys from glee club… I just want to be fucking alone…. Just please everyone leave me alone…” ''Samuel thought as he rushed down the hospitals hallways. -Sam suddenly felt as if the light on the hallways was fading. He started hearing the gunshots again and heard screams from a woman. He heard a kid crying. Samuel quickly started panting as he knelt on the hospitals floor and closes his eyes. He opened them and again saw his mother staring at him, all covered in blood.- “''I will always protect you…” ''was heard and Samuel stood up and started screaming. “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME FUCKIN ALONE! YOU RUINED MY LIFE SO PLEASE, CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!” Samuel yelled at his mother as he cried and started panting. “Well, well, looks like I am not the only crazy whore around here.” A voice said, and Samuel turned around and saw a girl smiling at him. The girl had a clear British accent, she was around nineteen, she had red dyed hair, all messed up, she was wearing a short and provocative short. She had big, poppy eyes and was smiling at the exhausted Samuel. “I´m Freya. Freya Fuego. Fuego means Fire in Spanish.” Freya said as she winked at Sam. -Sam nodded.- “I am Samuel.” Sam said. “Samuel what?” Freya asked him. “Just Samuel.” -Freya nodded as she crossed her arms.- “By what I saw you were having a deep and emotional conversation with someone who is clearly on your head.” Freya told him, with her british accent. “It's nothing." Sam said. “Oh yeah, just nothing” Freya said, laughing, “looks you're just as mad as I am." -Samuel smiled at her, there was something about her that caught his attention.- “Okay, Just Samuel. Good luck with your hallucinations. See you around this mad house I guess.” Freya said, as she walked away from Samuel on a provocative way. -Samuel shook his head.- “''How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I become so numb. Without my soul my spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead me back home.” ''Samuel sang as he closed his eyes. “''Wake me up, wake me up inside, I cant wake up, wake me up inside, save me, call my name and save me from the dark.” ''Samuel sang as he closed his eyes and started remembering about his past. -Samuel now walked alone down the street.- “''I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams where the city sleeps and I´m the only one and I walk alone, wake me up inside, save me, save me from things I´ve become.” ''Samuel sang. -Sam now walked down a cemetery, walking admist all of the graves on the cloudy and dark day.- “''My shadows the only one that walks besides me, my shallow heart´s the only thing that’s beating, sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, today I walk alone.” ''Samuel sang as he reached his parents grave. -Samuel stared at the graves and noticed something particular.- “''Died March 21, 2010?” ''Samuel thought surprised at his parents date of death. “''This is wrong, my parents were sentenced to death last year… this is…” ''Samuel thought, but he then saw again his mother, smiling at him besides her grave. She was not covered in blood this time, she was just there smiling at him. “Mom?” Samuel asked, and blinked and his mother was gone. “''Wake me up inside, cant wake up, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark.” ''Samuel sang as he felt he was remembering something very important but couldn’t understand what. -Samuel closed his eyes and slowly started remembering.- 2010 -12 year old Samuel was with his mother at her room. Joanne was sweating and panting. The room was locked and screams were heard from the other side of the door. A man was pleading for his life.- “Will dad be okay?” Samuel asked his mother. -Joanne nodded and smiled at her son.- “Your dad and I will be okay , Sam. We will all be okay. You will be okay. You will keep on with your life, nothing is gonna happen to you today, okay?” Joanne said to her son, who nodded. -Shots were heard from the other side of the door, and a man was heard screaming.- “Now, you have to hide yourself Sam. This man cannot find you, do you understand me?” -Samuel said nothing.- “Do you understand me, Samuel?” -Samuel nodded several times, Joanne´s eyes were filled with tears.- -Joanne lead Samuel to a closet and slowly opened it.- “You will hide here, wait until the police arrives.” Joanne said. “What about you?” Samuel asked her. -The door of the room started to bang as a man knocked it.- “Joanne! I know you're hiding there! It is your turn now, Joanne! Your husband, man how he screamed as I beat the life out of him" a man on the other side of the door said as while he laughed. “Samuel, your father loves you, I love you. I will always protect you, always. Please, do as I say, Sam, do as I say.” Joanne said in tears as she kissed her son on the forehead and Samuel nodded. Samuel entered the closet and closed the door. -The man that was banging the door threw it open and pointed his blooded gun at Joanne.- “You know Joanne, your husband was my best friend… it sucks that I had to kill him… but he fucking slept with my wife!” The man said, as he pointed his gun at Joanne. “Phil, you're drunk. Please just, just lower the gun okay? We've always been friends, Phil."Joanne said. “Oh shut up, Joanne, you and Adam drove me crazy. You about all of your work and blah blah blah, I am so fucking tired of you and your husband.” Phil said, ignoring Joanne's pleads. -Joanne knelt on the floor in agony, and Samuel peered through a small hole on the closet as four bullets were heard and saw how his mother, covered in blood, fell dead against the floor with her eyes wide open. Samuel closed his eyes and covered his mouth to avoid doing any noise. Sam saw how his mother now stared at him with her dead opened eyes, and soon he heard police sirens approaching the house.- 2015 -Samuel knelt besides the grave of Adam and Joanne and cried as everything came back to him.- “I am so sorry… I am so so sorry…” Samuel said as he cried uncontrollably. -Samuel raised his sight and saw his mother and his father smiling at him, perfectly happy. They were helding out a hand to Samuel. Sam smiled as he saw them, but he blinked and they were gone.- “Come back! Come back please… please…” Sam said as he kept on crying uncontrollably and remained kneeling on his parents grave. -Glee club was gathered in class. Sam and Lennon were noticeably absent.- “Mister Adams, I was wondering if I could perform a song for someone.” Ricky asked Nick, who nodded. “Sure.” -Ricky took out his guitar and sat down on a chair in front of everyone at class.- “This song is for someone very special to me.” Ricky said, as Iris smiled. “''Well you done done me and you but I felt it, I tried to beat you, but you´re so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks… and now I´m trying to get back… before the cool done run out I´ll be giving it my bestest, and nothing is gonna stop me but divine intervention, I reckon its again my turn, to win some or learn some. But I wont hesitate no more, no more. I cannot wait, Im yours.” ''Ricky sang perfectly to a blushing Iris. “''Well open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn you´re free. Look into your heart and you´ll find-“ '' ''“Love, love, love” ''glee club sang. “''Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we´re just one big family, and its our God forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved.” ''Ricky sang as glee club sang with him. “''So I wont hesitate no more, no more, I cannot wait, I´m sure, there´s no need to complicate, our time is short. This is our fate, I´m yours.” ''Ricky sang to Iris as the whole glee club sang along. “''I´ve been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror and bending it out backwards just to see it clearer, but my breath fogged up the glass, so I drew a new face and laughed. I guess what I´ll be saying here there aint no better reason, to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons. Its what we aim to do, our aim is our virtue.” ''Ricky sang with his bright smile to Iris. “''But I wont hesitate no more, no more, I cannot wait, Im sure, there´s no need to complicate, our time is short. This is our fate, I´m yours.” ''Ricky sang as he was joined by glee club. “''Well open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn you´re free. Look into your heart and you will find the sky´s yours, so please don’t, please don’t, please don’t, there´s no need to complicate. Cause our time is short, this is our fate, I´m yours.” ''Ricky sang as he played his guitar to Iris, while everyone at glee club moved and danced along. “''Oh , I´m yours, oh I´m yours, oh oh, baby do you believe I´m yours? You best believe, you best believe, I´m yours.” '' Ricky ended the song and everyone clapped. -Iris stood up from her sit and hugged Ricky.- “I guess this calls for a second date.” Iris said, giggling, while Ricky nodded. -Samuel sat again on Doctor Forests office.- “Why did you never told me the truth about my parents?” Samuel asked him. “I couldn’t do that, Samuel. You were young when you suffered the traumatic event, you had to see your mother getting killed and your mind, that already had a lesion, couldn’t cope with that. So you fabricated this whole lie around you, where your parents where safe in prison, so you also pictured they were murderers, you thought they were safe and locked in. But last year, you thought they were killed and this was a major turning point, you started to accept the fact that your parents were dead, but still couldn’t cope with the images you saw on that chaotic day. So you kept on with your lie, but your mind started yelling, your memory had to come back, you were getting better, much better. So you could finally face the truth.” Doctor Forest said. “But why did you never told me it was a lie? Why did nobody tell me I had just made it all up?” “To protect you. You suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. You wouldn’t accept the truth, but even if you did, your mind wouldn’t cope with it. You had to mature and let the memory come back to you.” -Samuel nodded.- “So we are done here? Do I have to keep coming here?” Samuel asked Doctor Forest. “Well, we are practically done, there are still some few issues we might have to resolve, but I am glad you could finally know the truth, Samuel.” -Sam nodded.- -Samuel walked down the graveyard again that evening. He held a red rose.- “''Do you know what´s worth dying for? When its not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away and feel you were suffocating? Does the pain weight out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside you´re in ruins.” ''Samuel sang as he walked to his parents graves. -Samuel laid the red rose on the grave and smiled.- “''One, Twenty One guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, twenty one guns, throw up your arms into the sky, you and I.” ''Samuel sang. -Lennon is walking alone down the streets.- “''When you´re at the end of the road, and you lost all sense of control. And your thoughts haveertaken their toll, when the mind breaks the spirit of your soul, your faith walks on broken glass and your hangover doesn’t pass. Nothing´s ever built to last, you´re in ruins.” ''Lennon sang as she walked through the streets alone. -Lennon entered her house and went to her room. She heard a small beep on her computer and opened a chat with a stranger. Lennon stared at his picture and smiled as she started chatting with him.- “''One, twenty one guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, twenty one guns, throw up your arms into the sky… you and I.” ''Lennon sang. -Sam walked down the school's hallways towards glee club with a new confidence.- “''One, twenty one guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, twenty one guns, throw up your arms into the sky. One, twenty one guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, twenty one guns, throw up your arms into the sky. You and I.” ''Sam sang as he entered glee club. -Everyone was sitting on glee club when Sam entered and they all smiled as they saw him after his absence.- “Okay, guys. I have to tell you all something.” Sam said, as they all listened. “Over the past few years, I´ve been having misunderstandings on who my parents really were. They were not crazy. They were not insane. They were just my parents, and they were killed in front of me when I was twelve. It took me a while to understand that, but I finally could embrace what happened, what I saw. And I am so proud of my parents.” Sam said, and Ula smiled. “I am not Samuel X. My name is Samuel Abrams.” Songs Cast Absent Main Cast *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little Guest Stars *'Melissa McBride 'as Joanne X *'Natalia Tena 'as Freya Fuego *'Bryan Cranston 'as Doctor Forest *'Matthew McCounaghey 'as Adam X *'Pamela Chang '''as Lisa Wong Polls What do you guys think? It was amazing It was great It was okay Meh It actually sucked What do you think about Samuel´s revelation? It was great It was good I really dont know I dont give a fuck It was horrible Which was your favorite performance? Here Comes The Night Time II The Only Exception When I Grow Up Bring Me To Life/ Boulevard of Broken Dreams I´m Yours 21 Guns Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes